


a change of plans

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [24]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva dials the number before she can tell herself not to, "Serena?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	a change of plans

Eva dials the number before she can tell herself not to, "Serena?" 

"Eva! I'm so glad you called, the violinist you really like is playing in Central Park, I thought you may want to go with Chuck."

"I..." Eva hesitates, "would you come instead?"

"Of course," Serena says, "is everything alright?" 

Eva frowns, looking down at her plain dress. "No, he doesn't trust me. I don't know why he brought me here." 

Serena mhmms into the phone, before offering, "Well I'd love to go to the open air concert with you. And after we could grab a bite to eat and do some break up shopping." 

Eva smiles without thinking, "I'd like that very much."

"It's a date!" Serena declares with a grin.


End file.
